


No sleep for the wicked (or Beanie)

by LostInFiction13



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, It's 1AM, beanie on coffee!, i'm very tired, please don't judge, poor writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInFiction13/pseuds/LostInFiction13
Summary: Beanie is regretting going to the local coffee shop with Daisy.Please note I wrote this half asleep. I will probably regret posting this in the morning. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE BTW!
Relationships: Katherine "Kitty" Freebody/Rebecca "Beanie" Martineau, Rebecca "Beanie" Martineau & Daisy Wells
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	No sleep for the wicked (or Beanie)

Beanie glanced at the clock by her bed, the numbers glowing in the dark. 1am. She groaned, burying her face into her pillow in a desperate attempt to shut down her active mind. 

"Beans, what on earth are you doing." 

Kitty's harsh whisper cut through the quiet snores of the dorm, causing Beanie to drop her legs back onto her bed. She hadn't even realised they'd been up in the air. With a sigh, Beanie sat up, rolling from the top of her bed to the bottom, so that her head was near the footboard and her feet, wrapped in fluffy socks, rested against the wooden frame of her head board. 

"I can't sleep." 

Kitty did not immediately reply and Beanie worried that she had fallen asleep and she would once again be left alone to her whirring thoughts. However, there was a slight rustling, and then Beanie felt her bed dip slightly and Kitty's warm hands wrapped around her. 

"What's on your mind? Do you want to talk about it."

Beanie shook her head, leaning into Kitty's shoulder, her fingers wrapping into the other girl's hair, almost subconsciously.

"I- I don't know really. I'm not like stressed or anything, I just can't stop...buzzing?" 

Beanie bit her lip, struggling to express exactly what she meant, but Kitty nodded along, seeming to understand. 

"You mean you have lots of energy?"

"Yes! Yes, exactly!"

Kitty nodded, taking a deep breathe before throwing a pillow at Daisy's head. It hit her perfectly, and Daisy looked up immediately (Kitty had a fleeting suspicion she hadn't actually been asleep). Beanie squeaked in indignation, but Kitty placed a hand on her shoulder, quelling her into silence. 

"Daisy Wells." Kitty hissed, much louder than was probably acceptable, but seemingly not caring. "what did you do to Beanie?" 

"What are you talking about Freebody? We told you, we went to that little coffee shop YOU told us to go too?" 

"Righttt. And exactly how much coffee did you drink?" 

Daisy didn't answer straightaway, and if Kitty didn't know her better, she could have sworn she looked down sheepishly at her bedsheets in the dark. Kitty sighed, turning to Beanie. 

"Beans, how much coffee did you drink?" 

"Umm..." 

"Beans?"

"Just the... y'know... every sample on the menu?" 

"The whole- the whole menu?!" 

Beanie nodded, causing Kitty to sigh, head dropping into her hands. 

"You drank 15 different cups of coffee? Well then I can't help you can I?" 

Kitty sighed once again, turning to Daisy to find she was apparently asleep once again. How she had such a high caffeine tolerance Kitty didn't, not want to, know. Behind her, Beanie sighed, flopping into her pillow once again. 

That was the last time she'd ever go anywhere with Daisy alone.


End file.
